overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Nastasha
Nastasha (ナスターシャ) is considered to be Princess Keno Fasris Invern's handmaiden. Appearance Like Keno, Nastasha also possessed special eyes that reflected all the colors of the rainbow. Personality Nastasha was described as a dutiful maid; with a usual subdued and elegant voice. Background Nastasha was one of the more highly-placed servants in the castle, and in her youth there had been rumors that she would become the next head maid.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 1: Encounter In The Lost Country Chronology The Vampire Princess of the Lost Country Arc Nastasha greeted her Keno mistress a good morning. Getting her out of bed, Nastasha attended to the princess's bath and later assisted in dressing her. The maid then guided the princess to the dining room of the palace, where Annie Fasris Invern and King Invern were having breakfast. During Keno's training with her mother, a sudden magical phenomena occurred, that caused everyone to experience unimaginable writhing pain. Nastasha who was in the room attempted to open the door, but collapsed due to the pain she experienced. Her small effort allowed Annie to crawl to the door to and open and drag Keno out. After it was over, Nastasha was among thousands of poor souls that had been transformed into zombies in the kingdom. Forty years later, hope came in the form of Suzuki Satoru who befriended Keno and agreed to help the princess restore the people to their original states. The two decided to journey to seek a way to undo the magic. As a precaution the pair located Keno's parents and Nastasha and relocated them to a chained room in the sewers of the city. This was to keep them safe from those that came to investigate the city. Five years of traveling and research, Suzuki manage to locate and defeat the mastermind, Cure Elim Los Malvar, behind the zombiefication of Inveria. However his death did not free the inhabitants of Inveria from the undead state. Keno silently knew that no such method could bring them back. The two comrades return to the sewers of Inveria and saw that nothing had changed. Unable to kill them to end their misery, Keno said goodbye to her loved ones and continued to travel the New World. Abilities and Powers Nastasha's abilities were exceptional as she had in-depth magical training. She was the kind of magic caster who could use second-tier spells at best. Active * Create Water: It is 1st tier lifestyle spell that allows the user to produce drinkable, sweet water. * Destruction Water: It is a 1st tier spell that the user utilized to make the targeted water vanish instantly. * Temperature Change: It is a 2nd tier lifestyle tradition spell which lets the caster directly alter the temperature of the water or room. Nastasha tends to use this spell during cold days. Relationships Keno Fasris Invern It was precisely because Keno was her father’s only daughter that Nastasha was permitted to stand by the princess’s side. This was a sign of the favor Nastasha had received from Keno's father. However, Keno believes that Nastasha would probably not wind up as the head maid, because she would probably end up becoming the first wife of some noble and then resign her position. Keno was fond of her, as the maid often read her stories of heroic adventure. Trivia * Both Nastasha and Keno shared the same idea that water from the 1st tier spell Water tasted better than 0 tier spells. Quotes * (To Keno): "Good morning, Keno-sama. Today's weather is good too."' References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rainbow Eyes Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Maids Category:Magic Casters Category:Inveria